


Angel of Small Death

by sosooley



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Art, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanart, Guro, M/M, NSFW Art, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley/pseuds/sosooley
Summary: Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Визуал от M до E





	Angel of Small Death

**Author's Note:**

> Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.
> 
> Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/K9coH6H.jpg)


End file.
